everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal Ice
Character Personality Crystal's personality is the height of conceitedness. She is incredibly vain, which often gets her involved in conflicts and creates new enemies for her, selfish, which gets her in lots of trouble, flirty, and sarcastic, which gets her in even mroe trouble than her selfishness does. She looks down on everyone around her except for her friends, and she tends to sneer a lot. Though she is very beautiful, her inner beauty is incredibly ugly. Appearance Crystal has wavy, platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She also tends to wear a lot of makeup and usually puts her hair in some sort of braid, whether it be a side braid, a French braid, or a half-up crown braid. Fairy tale – The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen How the Story Goes Long ago, an evil troll has created a magic mirror that distorts the appearance of everything it reflects. It fails to reflect the good and beautiful aspects of people and things, while magnifying their bad and ugly aspects. He tried to bring the mirror into Heaven in order to make fools of the angels and God, but the higher the mirror went, the more it shook with delight, and it slipped out of his grasp and fell back to earth, shattering into millions of pieces. These splinters were blown around and get into people's hearts and eyes, freezing their hearts and making their eyes like the troll-mirror itself, seeing only the bad in people and things. Years later, a little girl, Gerda, and a little boy, Kai, live next door to each other in the attics of buildings in a big city. Someone could get from Gerda's to Kai's home just by stepping over the gutters of each building. The two families grow vegetables and roses in window boxes placed on the gutters. Gerda and Kai have a window-box garden to play in, and they become devoted to each other as playmates. Kai's grandmother tells the children about the Snow Queen, who is ruler over the snowflakes that look like bees. As bees have a queen, so do the snow bees, and she is seen where the snowflakes gather the most. Looking out of his frosted window one winter, Kai sees the Snow Queen, who beckons him to come with her. Kai backs away from the window out of fear. By the following spring, Gerda learns a song that she sings to Kai: Where the roses deck the flowery vale, there, infant Jesus thee we hail! Because roses line the window box garden, the sight of roses always reminds Gerda of her love for Kai. On a pleasant summer day, splinters of the troll-mirror get into Kai's heart and eyes while he and Gerda are looking at a picture book in their window-box garden. Kai becomes cruel and aggressive. He destroys their window-box garden, makes fun of his grandmother, and no longer cares about Gerda, since all of them now appear bad and ugly to him. The only beautiful and perfect things to him now are the tiny snowflakes that he sees through a magnifying glass. The following winter, Kai goes out with his sled to play in the snowy market square and hitches it to a curious white sleigh carriage, driven by the Snow Queen, who appears as a woman in a white fur-coat. Outside the city she reveals herself to Kai and kisses him twice: once to numb him from the cold, and a second time to make him forget about Gerda and his family; a third kiss would kill him. She takes Kai in her sleigh to her palace, the people of the city decide that Kai died in the nearby river. Gerda, heartbroken, goes out to look for him and questions everyone about Kai's whereabouts. She offers her new red shoes to the river in exchange for Kai; by not taking the gift at first, the river lets her know that Kai did not drown. Gerda next visits an old sorceress with a beautiful garden of eternal summer. The sorceress wants Gerda to stay with her forever, so she causes Gerda to forget all about Kai, and causes all the roses in her garden to sink beneath the earth, since she knows that the sight of them will remind Gerda of her friend. Gerda's warm tears raise one bush above the ground, and it tells her that it could see all the dead while it was under the earth, and Kai is not among them. Gerda flees and meets a crow, who tells her that Kai is in the princess's palace. Gerda goes to the palace and meets the princess and the prince, who is not Kai, but looks like him. Gerda tells them her story, and they provide her with warm clothes and a beautiful coach. While traveling in the coach Gerda is captured by robbers and brought to their castle, where she befriends a little robber girl, whose pet doves tell her that they saw Kai when he was carried away by the Snow Queen in the direction of Lapland. The captive reindeer Bae tells her that he knows how to get to Lapland since it is his home. The robber girl frees Gerda and the reindeer to travel north to the Snow Queen's palace. They make two stops: first at the Lapp woman's home and then at the Finn woman's home. When Gerda reaches the Snow Queen's palace, she is halted by the snowflakes guarding it. She prays the Lord's Prayer, which causes her breath to take the shape of angels, who resist the snowflakes and allow Gerda to enter the palace. Gerda finds Kai alone and almost immobile on a frozen lake, on which the Snow Queen's throne sits. Kai is engaged in the task that the Snow Queen gave him: he must use pieces of ice to form words. If he is able to form the word "eternity", the Snow Queen will release him from her power. Gerda runs up to Kai and kisses him, and he is saved by the power of her love: Gerda weeps warm tears on him, melting his heart and burning away the troll-mirror splinter in it; Kai bursts into tears, dislodging the splinter from his eye; Kai becomes cheerful and healthy again, with sparkling eyes and rosy cheeks. He and Gerda dance around on the lake of ice so joyously that the splinters of ice Kai has been playing with are caught up into the dance, and when they tire of dancing they fall down to spell "eternity," the very word Kai was trying to spell. Even if the Snow Queen were to return, she would be obliged to free Kai. Kai and Gerda then leave the Snow Queen's domain with the help of the reindeer, the Finn woman, and the Lapp woman. From there they walk back to their home. They find that all is the same at home, but they have changed: They are now grown up, and they are delighted to see that it is summertime. How does Character Name come into it? How do they come into it? Relationships Family family stuff Friends which idiots do they hang out with Pet what weirdo thing lives with them Romance who should i ship them with?? Outfits basically what they wear Basic placeholder Legacy Day placeholder Getting Fairest Trivia * random facts Quotes * stuff they say Notes * facts outside the EAH universe about your OC Gallery add photos!